brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lancin Seikaze/A Traveler from another World: Chapter 4
Chapter 4th: An Unexplored Tower. Teleport! "Location, Tyma Grasslands" Still far from the location, they already saw the tower standing high on the gloomy grasslands. There were almost no monsters on their way there, they though it was probably just the effect of the tower's presence. "Windsoul: And here we are. Its big!" "Lancin: So we're supposed to climb up to the top floor and use the teleporter?" "Windsoul: Yup, wherever it takes us." They open the large gate of the tower together. The tower had the tileset of an abandoned mansion that goes very high up. This creeped them off however. The Stairs seemed to go way up that had no stops. Beside the stairs are doors which they don't know what is for. After having seen its insides they continued to go up. Higher up the stairs they stopped, a wall was blocking them and a door is beside them. Lancin tried to blast the wall out but the wall seemed sturdy and did not take damage. "Lancin: We're blocked. What now?" "Windsoul: Hmm, the room beside us. Maybe this has something to do with the wall?" Having no choice Windsoul opened the door. The room was empty except for the lever that was standing in the middle of the room. Windsoul walked in slowly and pulled the lever. A rumbling sound is heard from outside but the door behind them immediately closed and two 2 headed dogs appeared from within the walls. "Lancin: Trapped again?" "Windsoul: Looks like it. Lets beat those dogs!" Both Orthos pounced at Windsoul and Lancin. Lancin sidestepped and pulled the dog's leg and threw it in the ground followed by a bolt of rune magic while Windsoul released a burst of wind from him that knocked the other dog down from the air and finished it with a kick. The door opened and they walked out and saw the wall was gone. "Windsoul: Look, more walls." "Lancin: And doors. Aaaand fights." 1, 2, 3....................... 50 walls plus 1 for the final wall upstairs as Windsoul counted. "Windsoul: Ready Lancin?" "Lancin: Yup, lets climb!" Windsoul and Lancin ran through the spiraling stairs getting blocked by walls, entering the lever room, pulling the lever, battling monsters and running through again. 50 Walls later they were very tired both from climbing and killing monsters. The Final Wall awaits them. "Lancin: Last..... Huff Huff.... One" "Windsoul: (Catching his breath) Phew! Im tired..... But the portal is just ahead of us." As they were resting for a bit before facing the final challenge, the staircase crumbled and a wall surrounded them, a tree overflowing with magic and in its center, a dryad decoy, rose out from the ground. "Windsoul: Wh-What is that thing!?" "Lancin: Darn! Just when we were resting.. Whatever! What stands before us is the final challenge!" The two stood up and entered there combat stances. The tree glowed and the ground shook. Vines sprouted out from the earth and lashed out to them. Windsoul casted a barrier to protect them from the vines. "Windsoul: I can't hold out long! Kill that tree before my barrier dissipates!" Lancin rushed in but the tree casted a strong Vortex that blew Lancin back followed by a swirl of earth magic that exploded near them. Both were affected but the barrier still stands. "Lancin: I can't just attack it! It has strong earth magic that prevents me from going in." "Windsoul: Just time your attacks right! You can dodge the blasts by dodging in the right direction!" The Wind..... Wind..... Lancin has wind magic from Myria.... That was it. Lancin though of trying his magic out if he had retained his wind elemental magc although it is earth magic in Grand Gaia. Push the tree out of balance and attack it repeatedly was Lancin's goal. Because of the battle crystals they obtained from the mosters previously, Lancin is feeling a surge of power again. With this Lancin zigzagged through the blasts of earth magic and finally..... "Lancin: GALE AURA WAVER! Lancin jumped up in the air and casted a gale of runic wind that made the tree's body weak from leaves to the roots. The gale pushed it off from its position and Lancin unleashed a barrage of rune magic on it. The tree died out and wilted. The wall before them opened up revealing a huge magic circle on a lifted ground that glowed strongly. "Lancin: Ahhh!!! Finally got my Wind magic back, Its earth magic here too bad." "Windsoul: Well there's our portal. Let's go?" They stepped into the circle and it glowed even stronger releasing a bright flash of light. "Lancin: Heeere we go!!!" "Windsoul: Time to know where this takes us!" The glow subsided and they were magically launched somewhere far. The drop made them unconscious. After some time Lancin woke up and stood slowly and observed their surroundings. Lancin grabbed his map and spotted where they currently are. Windsoul also woke up and stood. "Lancin: Well that circle took us nearer to Randall! we just need to go out to sea and sail for Randall." "Windsoul: We are at the foot of Mt. Wistorea huh. Lets head forward to Blood Forest and through St.Lamia to the beach of Morgan then sail out. Before moving they camped out on the foot of the mountain. Worn out they slept to prepare for tomorrow's journey to the beach of Morgan. "A Traveler from Another World: Chapter 4th END" (Wanna know more about Lancin and his world? Go to my profile or talk to me!) (Want to contribute to the story or just get included? Talk to on chat or message me in my message wall!) Released Chapters: PROLOGUE: Lancin the Magus of Myria Chapter 1: From Zero to Progress Chapter 2: Overrun by Gods. Grand Gaia.'' ''Chapter 3: A Place to Rest, A Place to Start. Explore! Category:Blog posts